The Children of The Hippogriff
by AmentiaMetanoia
Summary: Han transcurrido 19 años desde los eventos que llevaron a la derrota definitiva de Lord Voldemort. Albus Potter y Rose Granger-Weasley, como cualquier nacido mago, están ansiosos por comenzar el nuevo año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y cuando Scorpius Malfoy se les una en la caravana de novatos, verán que pronto tendrán muchos desafíos qué superar.
1. Hipogrifos, trenes y túnicas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HP pertenecen al universo creado por la escritora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso como inspiración para mis propias historias. En este capítulo en particular hay citas directas (las de Ron) del 7mo libro. Del resto, todo es producto de mi cabeza muggle. ¡Gracias por leer! Cada comentario libera a un elfo doméstico en desgracia.

 **A &M **

* * *

**Hipogrifos, trenes y túnicas**

De niños, Rose Granger-Weasley y Albus Potter, como la mayoría de los nacidos magos, solían pasar largas tardes imaginando en qué casa de Hogwarts pasarían sus siete años de aprendizaje mágico. Albus, amedrentado por los comentarios de su hermano mayor, James, había desarrollado una auténtica fobia hacia Slytherin, morada de los brujos sangre pura y los "ambiciosos, lunáticos y mortífagos", a decir del primogénito de los Potter.

Tras varios intentos de convencer a su amigo acerca de las virtudes del león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente (el primer regalo de Navidad de Rose había sido un ejemplar de _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ , para escándalo de su padre), la pequeña Weasley, ingeniosa y pícara como era, había lanzado un gritito triunfal al contemplar al hipogrifo Buckbeak, que planeaba con elegancia sobre el jardín de la abuela Molly, infartando a los gnomos escondidos entre las calabazas y los trastos muggles* del abuelo Arthur.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Fundaremos una nueva casa, Al! —dijo, bajando de su Barredora 11*.

Albus la imitó, colocándose su Nimbus 2010 sobre el hombro.

—¿Cómo así?

—Fácil. Tomamos un animal, creamos un lema de casa y una leyenda chistosa. ¡Seremos la casa del Hipogrifo! Y nadie se sentirá intimidado o angustiado por ser seleccionado en ella.

Al rió. —¡Estás loca, Rosie!

Pero le siguió la corriente, como de costumbre.

Aquel verano ambos se tomaron en serio su papel de fundadores.

La biblioteca de Rosie constaba de tres pisos con escaleras móviles de madera para revisar los estantes con comodidad. Sobre una chimenea en la que crepitaba un fuego relator, se podía observar enmarcado en la pared un titular del diario _El Profeta_ , donde una sonriente Hermione Granger impulsaba la campaña "Legado" inaugurando una biblioteca para magos y brujas en Camden. La actual ministra de Magia había impulsado el valor de la lectura desde el inicio de su gestión y se le adjudicaba la creación del hechizo de los fuegos relatores ( _ignis loquitur_ ), inspirada en los antiguos tiempos en que los hombres contaban historias al calor de las llamas.

Albus miró con atención la fotografía en movimiento. En medio de la multitud en blanco y negro que ovacionaba a la Ministra pudo verse a sí mismo, de dos años, sentado en los hombros de su padre.

—Aquí está, _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ —la voz de Rose hacía eco dos pisos más arriba.

Al la vio descender lentamente hasta dejarse caer en un Ghoul encantado. A pesar de su confección infantil, la criatura era tan desagradable como la versión real y produjo un ruido horrendo al sentir el peso de la niña. Rose esbozó una sonrisa que le juntó las pecas de la nariz. Además de los libros, era una apasionada de los animales mágicos. Albus conservaba el recuerdo de un cumpleaños del tío Ronald en el que este casi muere de una apoplejía cuando, inocente de la aracnofobia de su padre, la hija había querido sorprenderlo con una cría de acromántula como regalo.

—Vale, aquí está todo lo que necesitamos saber. Pongámonos con el lema —soltó Rosie, con el rostro atrincherado en su copia.

Orgullosos, fieros y leales. La casa del Hipogrifo albergaría a estudiantes de gran fortaleza interior y ávidos de aventuras en la tierra o el cielo. Sus colores serían el naranja y el plateado, que tan bien caracterizaban a la criatura, y su estandarte exhibiría la figura del hipogrifo inspirada en Buckbeak, al que la abuela Molly retrató al dedillo armada con sus agujas de tejer.

Realizaron una ceremonia de selección que buscaba emular el solemne acto de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería a base de los detalles proporcionados por James y Teddy, el ahijado de los Potter, que ya habían estrenado sus plazas en el colegio. El primer retoño del ave híbrida fue Hugo Granger-Weasley, quien asistió al evento dentro de su cuna, roncando como un bendito.

Duelos de magia —con varitas de juguete, por supuesto—, relojes de arena y partidos de Quidditch en honor a la gran ave animaron los años previos a la partida de Albus y Rose en el Expresso escarlata de Hogwarts. Fue una época feliz para Al, que miraba con idéntica expresión a la de James cómo Teddy Lupin explicaba las normas de un duelo de magos y desarmaba con un movimiento de su varita a un oponente hecho con sacos de paja, que era habitado por un poltergeist burlón.

La mañana en que cumplió 11 años, Albus Severus Potter pasó gran parte del día devolviendo la bilis en el retrete. Su hermana menor, Lily, le sobaba la espalda en señal de apoyo, aunque no escatimaba alguna risita socarrona de tanto en tanto.

—Será mejor que levantes cabeza, hermanito —le soltaba James en el umbral. —Ningún Slytherin te tomará en serio si se te notan las costuras tan rápido.

—¡James Sirius, si vuelves a hacer otro comentario a tu hermano despídete de los sombreros acéfalos que te dio tu tío George! —gritó Ginny Potter en el pasillo.

—¡Los sombreros no, mamá! —replicó James, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

—¡Vamos!

Las ruedas del carrito crujieron y crujieron pero nunca frenaron su marcha. Rosie abrió los ojos al otro lado de la columna que separaba del mundo muggle la estación 9 y 3/4 en King's Cross.

Llevada de la mano por su padre, atravesaron, al lado de Hugo y su madre, la neblina que circundaba el andén. Brujas y magos de todas las edades deambulaban cerca del tren escarlata. Lechuzas y ratones iban ora rozando su cabeza, ora cruzándose entre sus pies.

Rosie pensó en Aqua, su Plimpy de tres años, a la que no podía llevar consigo debido a las normativas del Colegio. Solo lechuzas, gatos, ratas y sapos estaban permitidos como animales de compañía.

—Aqua estará bien, lo prometo— dijo Hermione, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¿Harías un Juramento Inquebrantable? —sugirió Rosie.

—No te pases de lista, jovencita —cloqueó su madre, entre severa y divertida. —Vamos a ponerte la túnica.

Diez minutos más tarde, la familia Granger-Weasley se unía a un grupo de cinco personas en la nube de vapor.

—Hola —saludó Albus con expresión aliviada.

Rose le sonrió, agarrando adrede los pliegues de su túnica.

—Te queda bien.

—Gracias, ¿Cuándo te pondrás la tuya?

—Seguramente cuando suba al tren…

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius —murmuró Ron, en la media luna de adultos que cercaba a los niños.

Rose siguió la dirección de la mirada de su padre y alcanzó a adivinar la silueta espigada de un joven rubio que se alejaba de espaldas al lado de sus padres.

—Asegúrate de machacarlo en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

La reprimenda de Hermione en respuesta no se hizo esperar, lo que hizo reír a Rose.

—...No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura —insistió Ron.

Rose mantuvo la sonrisa pero tuvo cuidado de no hacer promesas.

.

.

.

Las manos se agitaron fuera de las ventanillas del Expresso hasta que sus padres desaparecieron en el túnel. Entonces fue momento de buscar un cubículo vacío. Los rumores se extendían por el corredor. Albus, de naturaleza tímida, se encogía cada vez que sentía los seseos cerca de su oreja. Rose le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro. Como hija de la Ministra de Magia estaba habituada a los chismorreos.

—No les hagas caso, Al —murmuró. —Sígueme.

 _¡Es otro Potter!_

 _¿Un Potter, dónde?_

 _Su padre fue quien derrotó a ya-sabes-quién…_

 _Su hermano James está en tercero y ha dado mucho de qué hablar..._

—Vale, este no está tan abarrotado —apuntó, Rose, soltando su baúl un momento para asomarse por la puerta de doble hoja. —Hola, ¿te importa si entramos acá?, todo lo demás está lleno.

Scorpius Malfoy apenas levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, su respuesta fue más un gruñido que una afirmación, pero Rosie no reparó en ello, empujó a Albus al interior junto con el equipaje y cerró la puerta.

* * *

1\. Personas sin magia o no-magos.

2\. Modelo de escoba voladora con control antivibración incorporado.


	2. Una selección inesperada

Si llegaste al segundo, espero que te quedes para el tercero. Gracias por los comentarios, han hecho a varios elfos domésticos felices. Sigamos la senda de Dobby.

Con cariño,

 **A &M**

* * *

 **Una selección inesperada**

Un minuto. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Malfoy decidiera tachar a Rose Granger-Weasley de su lista de posibles allegados. El veredicto: demasiado parlanchina, demasiado ruidosa (¿por qué tenía que gesticular tanto cuando hablaba?), demasiado asimétrica, demasiado colorida. No había equilibrio en sus maneras ni en su aspecto. Nada que la hiciera merecedora de un trato civilizado. Era como viajar encadenado a un nido de duendecillos de Cornualles.

Inspiró hondo y pasó otra página de su muy cuidada primera edición de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_.

En cuanto al chico que andaba con ella, un Potter, según notó por la comitiva que lo escoltaba en King's Cross; el modo en que se dejaba conducir lo acercaba más a los autómatas que a los humanos. Potencialmente manipulable y falto de carácter, no había en él rastro de la actitud que correspondía a un mago. ¿De verdad su padre había sido rival de Draco Malfoy durante su época de estudiante? Scorpius lo dudaba.

—¿Alguien quiere algo del carrito? —la pregunta fue hecha por una bruja rechoncha de pelo entrecano ensortijado (asimétrico), que tenía ante sí un carrito de dulces.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado de alumnos de todos los cursos que entregaban knuts y sickles a diestra y siniestra a cambio de grajeas de todos los sabores, bastoncillos picantes, ranas de chocolate y demás golosinas.

—¡Dos ranas de chocolate, por favor! —pidió Rose, sacando la cabeza entre las puertas del cubículo.

Scorpius separó el capítulo que leía con un marcalibros, colocó el ejemplar a un lado y se incorporó.

—Un bastón, por favor —dijo, pasando un brazo por encima de la cabeza pelirroja de Rose.

Su tono fue sibilante, pausado, como el compás de una melodía de Fauré. Algunos conocidos solían compararlo con la cadencia orgullosa de su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy.

—Seguro.

—Disculpe, ¿me permite que lo elija yo?

La bruja parpadeo, descolocada, pero aceptó la petición.

Franjas más gruesas que otras, franjas impares, franjas sin terminar, ninguno de los bastones cumplía con el balance adecuado entre sus homólogas blancas.

—¿Rose? —llamó Albus.

—Espera, Al. Creo que estoy en medio de un examen de aptitud de bastones.

Malfoy inclinó la mirada. Los ojos del duendecillo estaban fijos en él, infundidos de un coraje que resultaba dispar dado su tamaño. La repasó de arriba abajo. Él le sacaba, por lo menos, una cabeza. Se apartó.

—Llevaré este, muchas gracias.

—Por supuesto.

Los knuts de bronce tintinearon en el tragamonedas con forma de sapo verrugoso que la bruja llevaba atado a la cintura.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, sus acompañantes ya habían desenvuelto las ranas de chocolate y comentaban los cromos hallados en el interior. Albus Potter tenía los labios salpicados por la cabeza de su rana decapitada.

—Es la décima vez que me sale tu papá —refunfuñó Rose.— Debe ser genial que te consideren el segundo Moody del escuadrón de Aurores —añadió, examinando el cromo de Harry James Potter a la luz de la lámpara ambarina que flotaba por el techo del compartimiento.

La noche había caído. Albus permaneció en silencio, tratando de adivinar las figuras ocultas en la penumbra, más allá del cristal de la ventana. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, interrumpidos solo por las visitas de algunos novatos cuya curiosidad los movía a comprobar si realmente había otro Potter, otro "niño-elegido", abordo.

Los nervios le mordieron el esófago, sintió, de nuevo, el sabor amargo de la bilis en su garganta, seguido de un eructo ácido. ¿Y si no acababa en Gryffindor? ¿Y si terminaba en Slytherin? Su padre le había tranquilizado al decir que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía en cuenta la elección del estudiante pero…¿y si, en su corazón, realmente era un Slytherin? Rose le tomó la mano.

—Le estás dando mucha importancia al asunto, Al —le murmuró Rose con cariño. —No olvides nuestra casa. ¿Recuerdas el lema?

Él lo citó de memoria.

—El Hipogrifo, donde habitan los curiosos y jóvenes de espíritu, los que buscan aventuras en el cielo y la tierra y no ceden su fortaleza interior a cualquiera…

—...Si lastimas su orgullo, no habrá vuelta atrás en su desdén, pero si ganas su confianza, su lealtad te será eterna. ¿O algo así, cierto?

Ambos rieron.

 _Pero qué estupidez_ , pensó Malfoy y saltó de un tirón la sección dedicada a la gran ave, que casualmente revisaba en ese momento.

Una voz amplificada se extendió por los vagones y anunció que llegarían a Hogwarts en cinco minutos. Las instrucciones eran dejar el equipaje en el tren para que fuera retirado por personal del colegio y que los prefectos ayudaran al guardabosques a organizar a los estudiantes.

Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Scorpius percibió el hormigueo de la excitación en su pecho. Finalmente vería cumplido su destino.

.

.

.

Slytherin. Toda la familia Malfoy, salvo alguno que otro primo eliminado del árbol genealógico, habían pertenecido a la casa del glorioso Salazar Slytherin. Scorpius había devorado toda la información a su alcance acerca del fundador de la morada de la serpiente, y había crecido escuchando las historias de su abuelo y su padre sobre las maravillas que este había escondido en Hogwarts...como la Cámara de los Secretos, por ejemplo. Una lástima que el basilisco que vivía en las cañerías hubiese sido aniquilado años atrás, pero si él pudiera echar un vistazo a sus huesos...incluso hablaba pársel con fluidez, después de meses de aprenderlo de forma autodidacta por medio de un mapa fonético desarrollado por un tío-abuelo Malfoy hace siglos.

Scorpius había encontrado el manuscrito en los archivos de la mansión familiar a los ocho años y lo había asimilado con rapidez. El tío-abuelo Malfoy, además, tenía una caligrafía perfectamente simétrica…

—¡Granger-Weasley, Rose! —Neville Longbottom no disimuló su sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre, anclando a Malfoy de vuelta en la realidad del Gran Comedor.

El duendecillo enfiló hacia el taburete, sobre el que reposaba el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts, y guiñó un ojo hacia Potter, que seguía sus movimientos desde la fila de alumnos de primer año que aguardaba su turno.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!—fue el dictamen del sombrero.

La mesa de los leones estalló en vítores y aplausos. El duendecillo acudió a sentarse con ellos, radiante. Potter contuvo el aliento, su piel se había puesto como el papel de arroz.

Los siguientes personajes no interesaron a Scorpius. Aquí y allá, los nuevos pupilos eran despachados al tejón, el águila, los leoncitos domesticados o la astuta serpiente (a estos últimos les dedicaba algún reconocimiento, sobre todo si se trataba de hijos relacionados con los Malfoy).

Por fin, el profesor larguirucho y de rostro rasguñado (¿mucho tiempo con las tentáculas venenosas del Invernadero, quizá?) lo convocó.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

No tenía por qué estar preocupado, se dijo. El Sombrero no había vacilado un instante cuando le tocó a su padre, tampoco lo haría con él. Subió los escalones, saludó al profesor con una inclinación de la barbilla y se acomodó en el taburete, a la vista de millones de ojos que contemplarían su maravillosa iniciación. Fijó la vista en los Slytherin, y sonrió al imaginar que pronto estaría estrechando sus manos.

A continuación, Longbottom aproximó el Sombrero a su coronilla, el roce de la tela lo estremeció hasta la médula.

Entonces, ocurrió el disparo.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

 **Continuará...**


End file.
